At the airport
by Five-chan
Summary: Random imeeji I came up with for episode 173 (possibly 174 as well) Yeah Idk (Keep in mind this was written before I watched the actual episode so it's probably wrong but whatever :P)


**_Random imeeji I had for the upcoming episode(s) I guess there's a bit of Miwamisa somewhere in there_**

**_So yeah_**

**_Enjoy, I guess _**

**_(Forgive me if I spelled anything wrong or if anyone seems OOC, I rushed this DX and I'm sorry that the end is so lame)_**

* * *

"Uh oh, looks like you've got nowhere to run."

Misaki looked at the field. She was right. Not only had Ratie's legion replaced her intercepts with two triggers, she was at five damage and could only guard for a total of 15000, not to mention the young Quatre Knight had one more attack, which she wouldn't be able to guard. Even her own legion couldn't help her now. She cringed.

_What do I do now?_

The young girl rested her cards, an evil smirk on her face.

"Like I said before, Marigolds would suit you best." Her vanguards started the attack. "Especially after this. Go my witches, end this!" She giggled menacingly. The attack was a hit, and the sixth damage fell into the damage zone.

_No… I was, supposed to…_

She clenched her fists and leaned over onto the vine covered vanguard mat.

_Everyone… Aichi… Forgive me…_

"Yes, I win! Victory pose!" Ratie started to wave her hands around, similar to what she did after beating Kenji. "I'm sure you know what happens after you loose, right?"

Misaki looked to the girl, distressed. She knew about Gaillard and Neve's judgement, but what was hers? Suddenly, vines sprouted out of nowhere, wrapping around her. Legs, arms, torso, she was trapped.

"Let the real fun begin."

Meanwhile, the rest of the guys had just reached the airport. They were getting worried, neither Kamui or Misaki were answering their phones.

"I hope nee-chan and Kamui are okay," Miwa said aloud, not really directing it to anyone. Naoki nodded in agreement. Kai kept a straight face, but he too was worried about them both.

_Kamui, Tokura, please be okay._

"Let's head this way." Miwa pointed towards the donut shop.

"I doubt we're going to find them in there," Naoki said.

"I meant over there." He shifted his gaze over to the playing tables next to the shop. That's when he noticed something.

"Hold on a minute, isn't that-?"

"Kenji Mitsusada," Kai finished. He recognized the champion, back when they met after Nationals. Then a thought occurred to him. "We shouldn't act too friendly with him. Chances are he doesn't remember Aichi either, so there's no way he'd know us."

Miwa scratched his head. "Guess you're right. But we could still ask. Maybe he saw them or something."

"It probably wouldn't hurt. Besides, isn't he some National Champion or somethin'? It'd be awesome to meet him!" Naoki started running towards him, Kai and Miwa following behind. Miwa awkwardly laughed at Naoki's enthusiasm. Kenji noticed them coming towards him.

"Hey you!" Naoki cried out.

Kenji took a step back, not sure of this random guy running towards him. He looked kinda angry. "Y-yes?"

"You're a Vanguard National Champion, right? Kenji Mitsusomethin'?"

"Y-yes?"

_He knows that I'm a national champion, but he doesn't know my name? He's an interesting one, I guess._

Naoki's eye's went all sparkly.  
"That's so cool! I can't believe I'm meeting an actual champion, this is so awesome!"

Kenji sweat dropped, relieved that this guy wasn't mad at him. Though he could've been a little less intimidating. "O-oh, thank you."

"Naoki, if you're done fangirling we need to ask him something. Remember?" Miwa cheekily smiled as Naoki pouted at him.

"What can I do for you?" Kenji asked politely.

"We're looking for a couple people," Miwa answered. "One's a small boy with spiky hair, goes by Katsuragi Kamui; and the other is a girl with short light lavender hair name Tokura Misaki."

"Oh, so you know them? I just recently met them, thought I'm wondering the same thing."

Kai perked up. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I left for a few seconds to take a call, and when I came back they were gone. I know Kamui-san followed Sera somewhere over there," he pointed down the hallway, "but Misaki-san was right here with Ratie. She's also gone." All three boys looked at Kenji.

"Ratie?" Naoki asked.

"Sera?" Miwa asked.

"Who are they?" Kai asked.

"Oh, they're a couple people I met while traveling. Ratie is the Indian National champion, and Sera is the South American National champion."

Kai froze.

_Galliard is a national champion, as well as Neve. Could it be-_

Suddenly Kenji's phone started ringing. "Sorry, I need to take this." He left the others while he took his call. Kai looked to Miwa and Naoki, who looked at him, the each other. Everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Well I need to get going, my ride finally got here." Kenji turned his back to them, but not before looking back again. "I do hope you find who you're looking for."

All three nodded as Kenji left the air port.

Just then, something appeared behind the trio. Or should I say someone. They all turned around to see a little girl dressed in a foreign looking purple dress with shin high boots to match, who had somehow appeared out of nowhere. She looked quite content.

"I hope you learned your lesson. But if not, I'd be happy to teach you again!"

"R-Ratie…"

The boys heard a familiar voice. Miwa was the first one to spot her. Struggling to stay on all fours, was none other than Misaki Tokura. Her grimacing facial expression gave away what immense pain she was in, after the judgment she endured.

"Nee-chan!" Miwa rushed to her side.

"Misaki senpai!" Naoki was right behind him.

"Are you alright?" Miwa asked as he bent down to help the injured girl.

She looked to the worried blond at her side. "I… I'm sorry. I couldn't be of any use…" She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth in an attempt to stop the tears about to fall from her eyes.

"Misaki…"

"Don't say that!" Ratie interrupted. "You're not completely useless! I mean you did get those donuts for me!" She smiled. "Anyways, that was fun an all but I need to find Sera. Bye bye!"

She took off before anyone else could say a word. Not that anyone was talking in the first place. Misaki couldn't hold back the water works as a few tears fell from her eyes. She lowered her head so that no one could see. Miwa had put her down gently and wrapped his right arm around her. He couldn't think of anything to say that would cheer her up, so he just kneeled there, her in his arm.

"Misaki…" He whispered.

Naoki was standing behind the two, looking helpless. Kai was the only one who hadn't moved. While he was worried about Misaki, his mind was on something else. He rested his chin on his right hand.

_Kenji said that Kamui chased after someone, Sera was it? Wait._

His head snapped up.

_Ratie knows Sera. And Kamui went after him. Oh no._

He began running in the direction Kenji had pointed out earlier. "Ishida, come with me!" He yelled out.

"E-eh? Why-?"

"I have a bad feeling that Kamui's in trouble!"

Naoki then came to the same realization as Kai, and quickly followed. Miwa stayed with Misaki, who was still upset.


End file.
